Hear my Soul Speak
by CastanicPearl
Summary: At the very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly at your service. Jared returns to school with a change, and Kim's more than happy to discover what and who he has turned into.
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own any characters in this story and everything belongs to stephenie meyer**

1. There he was, perfection at it's best. Who would have thought that an english classroom would be such a wonderful place? Was this getting irrational? Probably, but it didn't matter. For two years I'd been secretely, dangerously obsessed with Jared Cameron; the way his dark eyes performed a perfect roll when he was impatient, how his broad upper lip curved slightly when he concentrated, the powerful warmth that seemed to radiate off his flawless, russet skin. I would gaze at him all day, if I could. Unfortunately I was restricted to one hour every day in a crowded english classroom, one hour to mute my ridiculous addiction. I knew it was silly to be so secretive, but what would happen if I tried and failed, the thought of rejection was piercing, and I couldn't bare it. Also there was the inevitable difference to our status', our leagues were so far apart there was no way I could ever reach high enough. I bet nobody in this school barely knew my name, with the exeption of my three friends and a few proding natured teachers, I was basically invisible. Kym Hoe, it wasn't the type of name to ring any bells, at first it might trigger someone's memory to a registration being taken, then it would slip into the background like a retreating wave, drifting back into the ocean. It was just fine by me, being unoticed...but it must be kind off nice being appreciated I thought, girls like Sandra Windram who got oggled at everywhere they went would be fortunate enough to recieve this kind of pleasure. I wasn't down on my looks exactly, maybe my eyes were a little too wide and my cheekbones stretched my face, but i'd always maintained a small, slim shape and my hair wasnt too bad, at least it was long. I looked a lot like my mother, dark skin and large eyes, we were so alike it was almost scary. She'd raised me on her own, I never knew my dad,but my stepfather Georgio substituted quite nicely for an authority figure in the Hoe/Mazarelli household. Then last year my little brother Ollie was born and all memories of a calm and quiet home dissapeared in the snap of two fingers, drowned out by bawling, screeching, crying and gurgling all day through...my mother was a saint. Home life was sometimes a blessing, if I busied myself with endless piles of homework and spent some stressful, exhausting time with Ollie, I wouldn't have to think about the miserable time when I was alone and all I could think of was Jared, it was the bain of my existence. I thought about what it would feel like to be his, seeing_ that_ face smiling back, holding_ that_ body in my arms...it was overwhelming, I could almost smell him through my fantasies. The horrible truth that hit me harder everytime was that I would never be _that_ girl, I barely even knew him,yet I cherished him so. Why? I asked myself endlessly. Why did I care so much about someone I knew so little? I knew that when high school was done it would have to end, I wouldn't have an exuse anymore, so I planned to go to a college really faraway, so I couldn't hurt over him anymore, wouldn't suffer under his obliviousness, somewhere I could forget there ever was a Jared Cameron.

"Kym, could you work on aisle three today? Ellen's off sick...surprise!" My boss, Merrie Wagnon, whispered loudly to me , her mobile phone was held to her shoulder and I could tell she wanted to get back to the call. I nodded and stalked off out the small, stuffy office and into the main shopping area. I sighed heavily at the masses of eager shoppers and noticed that most of them were drenched in rain and peeling off their soggy jackets, some ringing out their dripping wet hair, causing puddles to form on the lineoleum floors. I sat behind the till at aisle three and got the machine started, slapping on a bright,cheery smile as my first customers started queing. For hours I scanned items, getting into a syncronized routine of picking up, scanning and dropping into the thin plastic bags with the 'thriftway' logo on it. I felt myself easing into a robotic trance and my body was doing all the work, my mind was in other places. Places of sunshine and beaches, serenity and no rowdy people or depressing weather. I thought about college in hawaii, I had money saved and I could save more in the next couple of years...at sixteen I should be thinking about boyfriends and what to wear to the next party...but that was the life of a girl enjoying her teenage years,I couldn't wait for the confusion and agitation to subside, I had always been more of an adult than anybody I knew. It was comforting in a strange way, almost like I didn't need anyone to make me safe, I was okay on my own and it satisfied me that my mum never needed to worry about me, I could get by without any help. An abrubt, rough cough dragged me out of my thoughts, and I immediately repeated the trained words of a worker, "Hello, how can I help you?" I said, too forcefully for it to sound true, I groaned mentally at myself and smiled brightly at the weary, tired looking man standing in front of me, I recognised him as chief swan, he gave a talk about fireworks at middle school a couple of years ago. I felt obliged to do a good job with his shopping and immediately got to work on his groceries and he gave me an eye crinkling smile, it was a kind sort of smile from a humble man, I liked him. As I was scanning the items I noticed a teenage girl trailing behind him, she was very pretty but her eyes were glassy and she looked haunted. Her face was very white, and her skin looked so thin. Her hair was lank and untouched on her fragile head and the way she carried herself was like a wavering ghost, just a whisper of a girl and her expression was in the middle of misery and numbness."Bella" Chief swan sighed, but I couldnt miss the hint of concern in his tone. "You need to put the heavy items first" He told her, pulling her hand and away from the convare belt and doing it himself. I felt bad for her, I had no clue who she was but I felt like reaching out and holding her hand. Maybe because she looked worse than I felt when I thought hard about Jared and how nothing would ever ammount from my growing feelings that only got stronger everday. The policeman looked at her and his forehead crumpled in worry. I felt dirty trying to work out what was wrong, so I carried on with my job and tried to tune out the scene.

Late that night, I pushed my pile of books to one side and gazed into the black velvet sky. The pearly moon shed a luminous glow on the tips of the trees and faded until it wasnt even dim anymore and the darkness plunged into the shadows. My room was at the back of the house, which looked onto the vast spread of the forest, it seemed to go on for miles, thick and green. I felt trapped by their looming height, and caged by their wise glare, reminding me how temporary and unimportant us humans were. After a while I felt frightened by them, and shut my window nice and tight, here came the hardest part. With nothing to distract me and nothing else to do, I thought of Jared. Jared's untidy jet black hair, the excitment that shot through my waiting veins when I saw him gliding down the path between lines of desks to ours, Jared's low chortle that made my insides tremble..My thoughts were cut off. I sat on my bed, frozen cold in a moment of terror, for a sound so unfamiliar and terrifying pierced the calmness of the night that I could not move in fear that it would come again. I felt cold, my face turned clammy and I imagined it would be paling. I hastily dragged my curtains together- It felt safer that way- and slid into bed, I couldnt sink in like usual, I just lay flat on my back, waiting for the fear to subside and sleep to take me under, but it didn't. I thought about the heart wrenching sound I just witnessed, it sounded agonised, I almost felt bad for whatever animal it was. That was the question, what was it? Wolves didnt usually come so close to the town. For hours I lay awkwardly in my hard bed, half wary and half confused as to what just happened. At some point sleep must have caught me and took me down because my thoughts started getting a little unrealistic and mental images of snarling werewolfs passed through my theories. I shuddered and quickly wrapped myself in my duvets and squeezed my eyes shut, willing myself to sleep.

The next two weeks were better and worse. Better because Jared was absent for the extent of fourteen days, and I could concentrate on other things; like my studies, and my friends. It was worse because each day the teacher called Jared and there was no answer, Embry Call and Quil Aterea glanced quickly at each other and looked very serious, it made me think something horrible had happened to him, and when I thought of it...it was all i could think about. I wanted to kick myself, what gave me the right to care about a boy that I barely knew's absence? Why did I have to feel this when I didnt want too? You'd think it would be easy to forget about a boy you hadn't seen in two weeks and had never actually spoken to directly...it's not. Everyday he was off I felt strongly dissapointed,then I felt sorry for myself because what if he never came back? What if something terrible really had happened...and he was gone? The thought made me shudder, though what would I miss? All I wanted was to be able to push the feelings down, down until they obliviated completely and I could be my own again, feel like I had some control, at least.

One monday, as Connie and I scurried out down the steps leading to the parking lot. I was going to give Connie a lift home then head of to work, hopefully be able to pick up a later shift at work and not have to face the empty house that awaited me (Mom and Georgio had taken Ollie to Grandmas in Seattle for the weekend and decided to stay another week). My own company was not something I particularly enjoyed. Connie and I were heading for my battered, red mini when I saw them. Four huge men leaning against one of the pillars at the bottom of the steps, the other students peeked up at their looming frames and flinched away from their intimidating glares, they looked like a Fork's version of a young mafia. I recognized Sam Uley's face from when he went to school here, though he was a lot more muscular now, and taller, way taller.I didn't recognize the other three. They looked very serious; long arms crossed tightly over their broad chests. Their legs were in perfect line with their solid looking shoulders, parted slightly defensively. When Embry and Quil lumbered out the builidng, their chins lifted as they spotted Sam and the others, then they galloped over and they seemed to engluf in what seemed like a heated discussion, then the six of them jogged off into the woods. I realised I was gawping at the scene in the middle of the playground, Connie shook my arm and I blinked a few times. "Sorry...daydream" I sighed, she shook her head and laughed "You are a strange one Kim Hoe".

"I know" I admitted miserably as I trailed after her to my car.


	2. Chapter 2

2. The dull grey of the sky made me groan as I rolled over onto my side, feeling groggy and disorientated. I checked my alarm, I was supposed to have been up half an hour ago! I yawned and stretched, forcing myself out my warm, comfortable bed into the cold air of my room. I dressed in a haze and trudged downstair, smelling burnt toast and eggs. "Mom, I think you've burned the toast!" I called, I heard her gasp and run over to the grill, groaning when she saw the source of the smoky smell. "Sorry Kim, you'll have to go without breakfast. I've not been on a big shop since we got back from seattle, and this was all we had" She said, biting her lip and looking ashamed. I waved my hand is dismissively and told her not to worry about it, I would eat at lunch. I swung out the door into the pelting rain and felt like crying, i was exhausted from my currents state of mild insomnia and felt my stomach growl angrily, I threw myself into my chilly car and speeded off to school, arriving late to class and being faced with 20 curious eyes was something I hated.

When I got there I knew the worse had happened, nobody else was walking to the entrance and the parking lot was packed. I groaned and reluctantly got out the car into the harsh weather, covering my head with a folder and running to the building. As I walked quickly through the empty corridors I could hear my boots squeak loudly on the grey, linoleum floors. I cringed as I realised every class I scurried past could probably hear them too, thank god they never knew it was me. My classroom was right at the end of a seemingly never ending corridor, I hurried towards it and sighed as the door creeked noisily as I slowly pushed it open. I was met with the excpecting glare of , who looked at me over her glasses and nodded knowingly. "Kim..Hoe?" She asked, scanning her register and picking up her perfectly sharpened pencil. I nodded and tried to make my expression apologetic, she gestured to the desks and told me to sit down. I obeyed and carefully slid past the tightly compacted desks. As I sank into my chair and hid behind a veil of dark hair, I noticed someone was sitting next to me. I could feel the warmth of their body and see their knee. Jared. I peeked up quickly to check it was actually him, I felt relief wash over me, then felt that familiar heart sinking feeling that he probably didnt even realise I was next to him. He turned his head slightly towards me, looking confused, then met my gaze and I felt my heart pound. It wasn't the fact that he was just looking at me, it was the _way_ he was doing it. At first his eyes went so wide it looked like they would pop, then they loosened and he gazed at me with realisation and awe-or so it looked like- I stared back, caught up in this strange but wonderful moment, hoping it would never end. His whole torso was turned towards me, and I couldnt understand the expression that lay on his perfect face. Was this a dream? My insides screamed and celebrated, but in reality I knew it wouldnt be as good as I thought.

Out the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Quil turn to Embry and with wide eyes, and then proceed to stare right at Jared and I. Suddenly I knew something was different, something about in the look in Jared's eyes told me he had reason to be looking at me so carefully. Like he was looking_ into _me. When the teacher's loud voice burst into the perfect silence, Jared's eyes flickered away from me to her with something beyond annoyance. I wanted to pull his face towards me again and make the moment last longer, but I knew that was the end of it. When he looked back, I smiled shly at him and after a moment of looking slightly dazed, he grinned back. He actually smiled at me, I struggled not to feel like an excited child, and failed miserabely. My heart soared and I tried to keep the smile from my face, trying to keep composed, but I knew there would be the red stains on my cheeks. Suddenly he tapped my knee gently and handed me a crumpled piece of paper, smiling down at me. I opened the paper slowly and studied the words twice before actually reading them.

Kim, can you meet me after class, I'll walk you to your next one. If you want.

I triumphantly kept my face composed and scribbled on the other side of the paper,

Sure.

I saw him smile as he read it, he shoved it into the pocket of his jeans and looked at me happily once more. This time I let the smile show when I looked back at him, I didnt know how or why, but he finally noticed me and I was not letting that slide without a fight. It wasnt so hard to ignore the teacher's drones that seemed to last too long. What an extraordinary turn of events for Kim, I thought. One minute I'm miserable and desperate. The next I'm being asked my Jared to meet him after class, to talk about what? I had so many questions, but I knew they could wait until I figured out what the hell just happened. When the bell rang my pulse raced and I struggled to breath evenly, what would I say? What if I'd misread the whole scene and he was just wondering about an essay? What if I really had gone insane and I actually made up the whole thing in my head and was crazy enough to believe it was true. The sound of him saying my name reassured me and I realised that this in fact, was real and that it was truly amazing.

I spun round and had to lift my head higher than I thought to look him in the eye, he had grown a lot since he'd been away. His features looked more mature, slightly wiser. His white t-shirt clung to his muscular chest and I had to drag my wandering eyes from the rest of his flawless shape. "What do you have next?" he asked, he didn't seem at all awkward or shy, just confident and interested. Gah! Why couldn't I think straight, what did I have second period on a wednesday? I racked my brains and finally came up with an answer. "Um, Biology" I said quietly, he smiled and I couldnt help but smile back. "You have a pretty smile" he told me as we walked down the corridor, they seemed more colourful now, full of possibilities. I blushed furiously and felt happiness flood me. "Thanks" I said through my smile, it seemed inadequate, but I couldnt think of a better response. "I know you're wondering why I'm talking to you, I never had before" Did I imagine the regret in his voice?

I nodded in agreement, wondering what he would say next. "It did seem a little random, was there a specific reason?" I asked quietly, I didn't have to try hard to make conversation with him, it seemed to flow effortlessely...I wondered how. "Oh" he said quietly, and I realised he must of misread my words. "Not that I dont want you too, I mean..I don't mind" My words were rushed, and I looked away in embarssment. He chuckled and the sound was wonderful, to full of life and flavour.

"I know what you mean, I just, you're different now...I duno" He said, looking confused and tense. I wanted to say soothing words and make him feel calm, but I didn't know how. Suddenly a freshman boy hurtled past us and I saw him flying towards me, I closed my eyes and braced myself, but nothing hit me and knocked me to the ground like I expected. I opened my eyes to see Jared's arm in front of me, blocking the boy from my body. The boy shrunk away from Jared, who was glaring down at him and I thought I heard him growl. People around us were looking and whispering, the same look of fear and excitment in each of their eyes. "Be more careful, you almost smacked into her" Jared spat at the boy, who looked terrified, I wondered what Jared's expression looked like. I couldnt help but feel pleased at the way he had curved himself around me so my body was behind him. "Jared, it's okay...he didnt mean to" I said quietly, feeling sorry for the young boy cowaring under Jared's body. I noticed how Jared was trembling, and when I touched him shoulder it was burning hot. He spun round and gave me a last, longing look and bolted off down the corridor, all the way out the school. It took a moment for the tension to pass, then a babble of voices erupted and the boy ran off in the opposite way Jared had. I blinked in confusion and I saw a few girls whisper and point as they drifted past. I recovered myself and headed to Biology, I couldn't concentrate, of course. Everything that had happened this morning kept creeping back into my thoughts and I tried desperately to put the pieces together. Trying to figure out why he was suddenly interested. I couldnt work it out, obviously. It was something I was leaving up to the next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**okay, this is the last chapter from Kim's POV. Can't wait to see Jared's side of the story? Keep reading! This is for your enjoyment so PLEASE review! oh, and all these characters are from the original twilight saga, except Kim's manager...but she's only in the story once! **

3. A couple more days without Jared, it was hard. What was it with this boy and dissapearing? One minute he's walking me to class, the next he was running off into the woods, it was so strange. The last look he gave me stayed with me, it was pleading, desperate. I couldn't get my head around his sudden interest-if it was that-. Why was he so protective on wednesday afternoon? My head felt like it could overload with questions, I prayed he would be in school next day in order to answer some of them.

Friday morning was strangely warm, and sunny. In a way I wanted it to be like usual, grey with a light drizzle of rain. At least if it was miserable, I could afford to be miserable too. Everyone was postitive when the weather was nice, at least if everyone else was down in the dumps about the rain I wouldnt have to pretend to be happy. As I hurried into school, feeling smothered by the baking sun, I spotted a few stranglers; milling around outside in order to soak up the rare spell of sunshine. The corridors were stuffy as they attempted to suffocate me, I hoped I wasn't too late, I didn't want a repeat of last week; though the result of that day had turned out to be quite miraculous.

When I stepped into the classroom I felt his brown eyes on me at once, he exhaled when I looked over, and sunk deeper into his chair; like he'd been on the edge before he saw me. I smiled timidly as I waited at the teacher's desk for her attention, and to my relief; he smiled back eagerly. "Late again Ms Hoe...I hope to see an improvement soon, otherwise your parents _will_ be informed" drawled, she didn't look up at she flicked through some files. I wanted to skip down the aisle to my seat next to himself, but of course, in a class stuffed with around 14 other students...I never. Instead I tried to maintain a confident look as I slipped into my chair and smiled up at Jared. "Hey" I whispered, looking to the teacher to see if she was still absorbed in her reading. "Hi, sorry for taking off on wednesday, I uh...have some anger problems" he told me, biting his lip and looking slightly worried as he waited for my response. "Oh...It's okay, I was kinda worried" I couldnt look at him as I said this, I was far too keen- pitifully keen. Was I coming on too strong? Definitely. "Don't be worried" he murmured, and I looked up-surprised- at his happy, dazed expression. His hand twitched slightly, as if to raise it; but then he placed his other hand over it as if to keep it in place.

I tried to copy from text from the blackboard, but I was so distracted by his warm, woodsky perfume that I found it hard trying not to edge closer. I sat stiffly in my chair, trying to keep away but finding it so hard not to want to get that tiny bit closer. "Kim?" He whispered suddenly, I was too pleased with the way my name sounded from his mouth. "Yes?" I whispered back, trying to look calm.

"Would you go see a movie with me tonight- if your not busy"

What. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes!

"Um, sure" I said, attempting to make my face seem indifferent.

Would I ever get used to that pounding in my ears each time he spoke to me? Would I have to?

"Great" He beamed

"...I'll pick you up at seven- Is that okay?" he played with his fingers nervously.

Whatever works for you, I can work with it.

"Yeah, sure. That's great" I smiled back, fighting with the growing, swelling happiness inside me.

He smiled again and turned his head towards the teacher, who was now snapping her fingers impatiently.

As the lesson continued, we allowed less space between us and I felt my face warm as the hairs on his arms brush my skin. His warm fingers laced with my own, his hand almost covering mine completely. He made a satasfied noise of contentment at the back of the throat and sat smiling for the rest of the lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

**JARED POV:**

4. Where was Kim? I needed to apologise for wednesday. Obviously, I couldnt phase in front of the entire school and be so close to her at the same time...the thought was unbearable; but I loved being around her _so much_, it was near impossible to leave. The boy was so careless, almost smacking right into her fragile body, she could have been hurt! The memory made me shake again.

"Calm down man, she'll be here" Embry whispered, I knew how much I'd been annoying them with my constant thoughts about Kim the past couple of days, almost all of them. Sam was overjoyed, someone finally knew what it was like to be so commited and caring over the one girl, nobody else understood how we could be so satasfied with just the memory of their face. When I looked at Kim, for what seemed like the first time; she was all I saw. When I thought about all the other reasons for living, she was definitely the only one strong and pure enough to make it all worth while. The whole werewolf thing, that was easy if it meant feeling this way about Kim. The way her bright white teeth looked against her perfect, russet skin. How her sleek black hair slid down her back, when she'd smiled up at me, I thought I might faint. She was truly the most perfect, wonderful thing on this planet. I just wish I could get to know her.

_Nobody can push away that level of love and commitment_, Sam's words stuck in my head since I imprinted, he explained how it was with Emily to prove it was true. I hoped Kim wouldnt push it away, was she even remotely interested? Something I would have to test, what would I do if I didnt? How could I live if she didnt want anything to do with me? I had to be some part of her like...any part, as long as I was connecting with her, I could prove how literally perfect we were for each other. I was designed to be with her, after all.

"Jare" Quil said, jilting his chin to the classroom door. My breath caught in my throat when I saw her, she looked straight at me instantly and I wanted to jump up and hold her; right there and then. She smiled briefly and I felt my heart swell inside my chest, I had to have her.

When she sat down it got better, all I could smell was her zesty, fresh scent and all I could think about was how close she was and how might it feel to reach out and touch her face. She was incredibly warm, I could feel it on my bare arms. "Hey" she whispered, she looked a lot more comfortable beside me now, more so than she had been a few days ago. It made me happy, that her muscles relaxed and her face looked that little bit more composed, the permananent blush to her cheeks was now just a faded stain. "Hi, sorry for taking off on wednesday, I have uh..."

Think, Jared. What could I say to cover the almost phasing into a werewolf scenario.

"...have some anger problems" I said quickly, I hated lying to her, but it was kinda necessary at this stage.

Why did I think the stages would go any higher than this?

"Oh..It's okay. I was kinda worried about you" she said, her cheeks flushing and head bowing, like she was ashamed.

My first instinct was to comfort her, then it dawned on me that she wasnt sad about it, she was _coy_. Happiness flooded me and I felt strangely emotional, she really worried about me? "Don't be worried" I told her, I felt so inclined to make sure she knew she could totally be herself around me, I wanted her too. I wanted to stroke her hair, be loving towards her. Maybe someday in the future Jared, maybe...

I had to do something, I had to talk to her properly; hopefully without being surrounded by other people. I couldnt help but notice how close she was, how warm she seemed to me...how beautiful she was. I would ask her out on a date! It seemed highly casual and silly to go on a date, my feelings for her where much, much stronger than just _liking_ her and wanting to take her out. It would seem normal to her though, a date was something a boy did to impress a girl...perfect. "Kim" I whispered, watching as she dragged her eyes from the front and set them on me, her pupils dialated.

"Yes?" she asked curiously, an excited glitter in her deep green-blue eyes.

"Would you go see a movie with me tonight- If your not busy" I asked, bracing myself in case her face showed signs of uninterest. I heard Embry stifle a laugh and shake his head in my direction.

Her eyes lit up, and I exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Um,sure" she said, looking away briefly to copy something off the board with a huge smile on her face.

"Great" I didnt care if my eager smile showed on my face...I wanted her to know just how insanely drawn to her I was.

"I'll pick you up at seven-that okay?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure. That's great" she said, smiling. She looked slightly dazed.

I couldnt help but feel annoyed at the teacher, snapping her fingers impatiently at us, interupting this perfect moment.

I didnt speak after that, just shifted a little closer to her; not being able to stay inches a part anymore. I linked our fingers together and held her hand for the rest of the lesson, feeling blissfully happy that she never pulled away or anything like that. It felt like we were completely alone, my pulse raced(even more than usual) when I noticed she had also had a huge grin on her face for the next hour. Her beauty overwhelmed me.

**That Night...**

_I know the feeling, your lucky there's no drama involved this time though...but dont think I regret it at all. Just wish it was a lot simpler, you know?_

I recieved a glimpse of Leah's torn, heartbroken face as Sam told her it was over in his memory, her eyes brimmed over with tears of grief and I suddenly got a surge of Pity for Leah Clearwater, Harry's bitter daughter. _I couldnt control it_ Sam thought defensively, his thoughts flooded around Emily and I saw how she looked through his eyes when he imprinted, it made me miss Kim. It was nice, only having one more person's thoughts in my head. Not as crowded as when all of us were in our wolf forms, and everyone's thoughts intervined with my own, causing my head to feel warped and twisted; like I was insane. _You need to pick up Kim in half an hour Jared, it'll all work out- dont worry_. Sam's reassuring tone made me hopeful, Emily hated him at first but now look at them...Kim didnt even dislike me, I could tell. _Sorry_ I muttered as Sam winced at my mentioning Emily. I felt his thoughts slip away and realised I was on my own. I ran through the thick green forest until I reached my house, nobody was in. I quickly phased and ran inside...planning on taking a brief shower and picking up Kim.

I knew where her house was, I'd followed her scent from near the school and found it easily. Even as a human, my senses were highly advanced, I could sometimes pick stuff up a few miles of their course. I parked outside her house at five to seven and listened closely to the going on's in her home. I heard an older woman's voice, crooning a lullaby, they made sense when I heard the baby's happy gurgles. A man'a laughter boomed at a TV show, followed by a gently shush from the woman. I listened harder until I traced the gentle rhythm of Kim's heart, she was singing along quietly to an old 'Iron and Wine' song, her silky voice was just slightly out of tune, it still sounded magical. I heard her curse quietly and the flick of her switching off her bedroom light; the warm yellow of it vanished in the dark night. "I'm leaving mom" she whispered, her voice was closer now that she was downstairs. "Where to?" her mom whispered back, her voice was concerned. It felt nice that Kim had people in her life who cared about her, a real family. "Um, a date" Kim said, I recognized the shyness at once.

Her mum chuckled, "Alright then, be back before eleven."

Kim thanked her and I heard her footsteps draw nearer, until I saw her front door swing open and a pool of pale yellow light spill onto the pavement.

She was wearing jeans and a tight long sleeved top, thankfully there was a jacket hung over her arm- the air was very chilly tonight.

Her face and hair looked slightly groomed, it was unnecessary but she still looked breath taking. As she said a small "Hey" and slipped into the car, I smelt harsh chemicals hide her fruity scent. She'd even bothered with perfume, my hope raised a little higher.

"What would you like to do tonight?" I asked, she could say she wanted to visit a library of history- I still would have been eager. Just to be near her was interesting.

"A movie, I thought?" her soft voice confused.

A movie had just been an excuse to get her alone, but if a movie was what she wanted...she would get it. Anything for her.

"Oh yeah, of course. What do ya wanna see?" I asked.

She shrugged and inhaled curiously, "Anything" she breathed.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see" I said, smiling as she looked up at me.

"guess so" she said, smiling and looking away.

There was a group of boys stood outside the movie theater, kicking an empty can around and laughing stupidly. Kim floated closer to me and I held her hand protectively, though I knew these boys were nothing of a threat; just some stupid kids who grew up in bad families. She looked up at me with wide, trusting eyes and I felt my heart stutter at her innocent expression. When we came closer to the boys I saw the oldest nudge his friend and look at me, they stood up straighter and their laughter died off. I chuckled lightly and Kim nudged me in the side "What's funny?" she whispered. It felt great that she was becoming more confident with me now, I wanted to ease her out her quiet exterior and find out everything about her.

"Nothing" I said, reassuring her with a smile.

I don't even know what I paid money to see, Kim's whole phenotype was far too interesting to concentrate on anything else. We sat in at the back of the theater, talking quietly as the previews started.

"How did you know I would be outside when you left tonight?" I asked her, half worried that she might have to have waited on her own, but I would never leave her waiting.

"Oh..I saw your car out the window" she said, her face almost invisible in the darkness of the cinema.

I wondered if she thought this was a good or bad thing.

"It was good you were early, I was already ready" she confessed, her whispering voice was loud in the darkness.

"Then I'm glad I was on time...I'd hate to keep you waiting" I admitted. I saw her smile in the dim light, her skin turning luminious. She inhaled shakily and slid her hand into my palm that I realised what facing towards her on the armstand. I pushed the armstand up and shifted closer to her, letting her fragile head rest on my shoulder, our hands still intiwined. "I like you a whole lot more than you realise Kim" I said suddenly, I felt her body stiffen and relax, she may not have realised it but she sank a little deeper into my body.

"You too" she said calmly, and my heart soared at the possibility.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is so short, I'll update a long one soon. Glad you're all enjoying it...xx**

5. I walked Kim home, all the way up to her front door. It was a mixture between being protective and wanting to be with her some more that made me do it, if it was up to me, we'd never part. Her heart raced as we stood facing each other, the walls slowly building back up after our 20 questions game in the resteraunt. After the movie ended, we wandered down the main street of Port Angeles for a while until I heard her stomach snarl and suggested we get some food. We ended up in a mexican resteraunt, Kokopelli Grill; it was quiet, just a few other couples out on a date and a small group of business men. The atmosphere was pretty friendly, and I saw Kim smile when we walked in.

"This is my mom's favourite resteraunt" she told me, hanging her jacket over the back of a chair, looking comfortable already.

She sat down and spread her arms in front of her over the table, squinting at a large menu full of pictures of the dishes. I realised I was pretty hungry too. "Any recomendations?" I asked, knowing I would order whatever she said.

"Um..The spicy buffalo wings with the fries is pretty good" she was perfect, she even liked the same food as me. Imprinting really got it right.

In the end she ordered a salad and fried chicken, I had the buffalo wings; obviously. Through the course of the night she became more relaxed, her shyness almost vanishing completely as I sat back and listened to talk about all sorts of things; the way her full, perfect mouth moved was mesmerising.

She was really quite chatty and outgoing, it was breaking through to that centre you needed to accomplish. "Sorry, I feel like I'm talking too much. You speak now" she said, she started eating and gestured towards me.

"You're not, I love listening to you" I admitted, leaning towards her, catching a brief flicker of her smell. The darkness in her face deepened and she looked down at her plate. "You should eat" she said, eyeing my plate full of food, I'd barely noticed the waiter placing it in front of me. I did what she said and stuffed a few fries in my mouth, before long I was demolishing the meal and she giggled quietly. "You like food then" she said, still laughing silently. "Not as much as I like you" the words before I could stop them, it sounded cheesy and slick, I cringed at my own words. To my surprise, she reached over and wrapped a soft, warm hand around mine. "What brought all this on?" She asked quietly, her voice was curious. Ah,Kim. I wanted to tell her so much, but I couldnt...not just yet. I couldnt risk losing her so soon, I didn't know what to say. "You were off for ages" she murmered, her forehead creased and a small frown formed on her perfect lips. "I wasn't well" I said quickly, hoping for the frown to vanish. She nodded slowly and picked at her food with her fork. She sensed not to press on the matter but I felt guilty for not giving her any answers, I would tell her _everything_ soon. I quickly changed the topic to her and we dived back into a conversation, though it was a little forced this time.

Standing outside her house, we both waited for something to happen. The pale light of the full moon touched her lovely face lightly, and I leaned in slowly, instincively. She looked up right into my eyes, they were wide with hope and innocence. I was obvious what was going to happen to both of us, I felt myself falling into those soft, deep blue eyes and I placed my hand on her burning cheek. "Nayeli" I whispered, then pressed my lips against hers. I thought my knees would buckle under me, kissing Kim was better than any degree of pleasure I'd ever experienced, her lips were soft and warm under my mine; they held thousands of possibilities. I felt her body move closer to mine and her hands touch my neck, all I could do was hold her small body in my strong hands and kiss her as best I could. It didnt get better than this, it felt like we weren't even on the ground, gravity vanished and I felt the invisible imprint pull tie me to her tightly. I knew that in that moment I would never ever look at anybody else, nothing else mattered anymore. Nothing but Kim.


	6. Chapter 6

**This was a lot of fun to write! Enjoy, and remember...read and review!**

6. I had to tell Kim, with a vampire loose in forks; I had to tell her. The past few weeks I'd spent every possible moment with Kim, at lunch, in class, at the weekends. Every kiss, every touch had just tightened the connection I felt to her. "Kim, I really have to tell you something" I said, we were walking back from school, drifting towards the beach; hand in hand. "What's wrong" her voice was worried at my pained expression, what if she ran away? I felt horrible for thinking she was that kind of person, she wasnt; but it would be the sane thing to do. Though over the time I'd known Kim, I'd realised she was not like most girls, so much better. We were at first beach now, the grey waves lapped against the damp sand. I walked her along to the quieter parts before continuing.

"Jared, what's the matter?" She said, her voice rising an octave higher, bless her.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just...don't want to freak you out" I said as carefully as I could, not wanting to scare her.

I pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear as caution clouded her eyes.

"Freak me out?" Her voice was slightly frantic, this was excactly what I was trying to avoid.

"I can't lose you Kim" I said desperately, taking both her hands in mine and trying to figure out the expression on her face.

"Why would you? I'm here aren't I?" she laughed, though it was nervous.

"There's something about me you dont know yet- that you should know. Cause I plan on staying around for-" I started, wondering how heavy I should come on at this stage in the relationship. "..A while" I finished, her eyes met mine with confusion and she scratched the top of her ear self consciously. "Just say Jared, it can't be that bad" Ha, don't be so sure.

"Okay...Um, you remember those Quileute legends right? The ones we learned about in like...elementary" I asked her, watching her lovely face twist from encouragement to confusion.

"I guess" she sighed, I wondered if she would stick around after I told her?

"Well, for starters...they're all true. But there's more" I said quickly

"Hold up" she held up her left palm to my face, her eyes wide, I obeyed and pressed my lips firmly together.

"They're true? Like wolves? and what has any of this got to do with you?" I grimaced, trying to find the right words. I realised there was nothing I could say that would make sense, I wonder if...

"I'm going to show you what I mean, but we need to go somewhere...private" I said hastily, looking around us- I didnt know why.

"Why..." I cut her off,

"Trust me" she nodded and I grabbed her hand to run off to the forest.

Half an hour later I was lying down on the ground, Kim's fingers brushing through my fur slowly. She hadn't spoken for what seemed like forever, she just sat cross legged on the grass, looking thoughtful and picking at a patch of daisies with her spare hand. "Am I going mad?" she said, her voice breaking the silence, I shook my head vigorously and licked her hand gently. She looked down at her hand and then at me, right into my eyes. "If you're my Jared, you'll run over to that tree...then back here" _My_ Jared, that made me so happy. I reluctantly got up and her hand slid off my body,I looked down at her then ran to the huge oak she directed me to; then back down beside her, nudging her shoulder with my nose. Nobody else had phased, so my thoughts were my own, we were in a remote part of the forest, all I heard was silence and the wet beating of Kim's racing heart.

So far, she hadn't freaked out. She sat in silence a little while more, staring at me the whole time. "You can change back can't you?" I nodded, my head resting on the ground. "Good" was all she said. I heard someone in my head at that moment, their thoughts flickered briefly to Emily's face so I knew it was Sam. _Jared? Ah...you've told her. Be at Emily's for dinner, we need to of us_ he ordered, I agreed and then he phased out. Passing on a 'good luck' from Emily on his way out. I pushed the conversation that Kim was so oblivious too out of my head and focused on her face. Agony ripped through me as tears starting streaming down her face and left red stains on her soft cheeks. I whimpered and she looked at me again, crying harder. I couldn't have this, was I the source of this pain? This was the first time I'd ever seen her upset, it was truly the most heartbreaking,horrifying thing I ever witnessed. As I got up to go phase, she tugged at my fur and I winced to turn and see her broken face "don't go" she whispered. I hated that she would be left on her own for a moment, but I had to go change. I darted to the forest and slipped on a pair of sweats that were tied to my foot. I sprinted back to the clearing to find Kim with her head in her hands, sobbing quietly. I was tugged forward by her pain and wrapped my arms round her, kissing her hair comfortingly and begging her to tell me what was wrong.

"I'm scared Jared" she said, and my heart fell as I realised it was because of me. "Oh" was all I could muster.

She shook her head frantically and placed her hands on either side of my face, her expression pleading.

"No, not off you. I feel like this isnt real anymore- what if I wake up and your not there" she said, her voice riser and fresh tears streaming down her face. I clutched her head to my chest and struggled to keep my face composed, instead of breaking down myself.

"How can I make you believe that this is all real? I'll stay with you as long as you want me too...this is why I told you- showed you" I said desperately.

She looked up at me and wiped her eyes, sitting up a little straighter in my lap. "What do you mean" she said, the tears stopping.

" I can't leave you now...It's part of being what I am" I explained, finally feeling free enough to tell her about imprinting. She sat up and stared curiously at me, she was so unbelievably beautiful it was blinding.

"Kim, I love you. But that's not it all" I said, she smiled and threw herself at me, kissing me and whispering in my ear.

"I love you too Jared" the whisper tickled me deliciously. The four most beautiful words coming from the only mouth I wanted to hear them from.

"We're literally perfect for each other" I told her, she laughed and sighed, stroking my face

"Oh I know" she thought I was just saying it.

"No Kim, you don't understand...It's called imprinting" I said, then I went in to explain all about the inevitable connection I felt for her, it felt nice to get it all out.

When I was done, her brow furrowed and the corners of her lips pulled down. "So...you only love me because you were made to" her voice full of doubt and still hoarse from crying.

"No! Even if I wasn't...what I am. I would still have fallen in love with you eventually, imprinting just means I realised it quickly. We were made to be together" I said, a smile chased the frown away and she kissed me again, looking extremely pleased.

Kim fell asleep in my arms, and I happily carried her back to her house; Explaining to her mum that she dozed off watching a film. Her mother scrutinized me and her mouth fell open when she took in my huge form, she snapped it shut and directed me to Kim's room. It smelled strongly of Kim in her small, warm room. I placed her carefully on her bed and tucked the covers up to her neck, planting a long kiss forehead and stroking cheek.

"Nayeli" I said, speaking the words my mother had recited to me thousands of times: Quileute for 'i love you'.

I turned round and my heart almost stopped when I came face to face with her mother, who was leaning against the doorframe, smiling at sleeping Kim. "She's beautiful isnt she?" she murmered, keeping her eyes locked on Kim's face. "Very" I agreed, her mother smiled warmly at me and gestured for me to leave the room, closing the bedroom door behind us as we stepped into the bright hallway. I followed her downstair and she offered me a soda, telling me to sit down. I pulled out a chair at their small kitchen table and picked at my fingers awkwardly for a moment. "My father was Quiluete, I know the language" she told me, I realised she must be meaning when I told Kim I loved her. "Oh" I muttered. She chuckled as she reached up to grab a glass from the cupboard. She sat opposite me and studied my face, I felt stragely like a criminal being questioned.

"So, you love Kim" she said, tilting her head to one side. I nodded and looked her into her eyes- Kim's eyes.

"Very much"

"I've not seen her this happy in a long time" she sighed, happiness hit me like a wrecking ball, Kim was happy.

"But" she said, emphasising the T. My smile faded at her dissaproving eyes.

"I'm worried Jared" she told me, concern filling her blue eyes, the expression looked far too much like Kim when she frowned in the same way.

How did she know my name?

"Kim says your name in her sleep sometimes- thats between us" she explained as if reading my thoughts.

!- where my only thoughts. But why was she worried?

"I'm worried for Kim" again with the thought reading!

"Why" I said, it almost came out in a whisper

"Don't look so scared" she laughed but when on to lecture me anyway.

"Your friends...they dont have the best reputations Jared" she said, it felt like she was a teacher, scolding me.

Again, with the 'just because your huge you must be dangerous' assumptions, what happened to good old 'are you on steroids?' questions.

"What've you heard?" I asked defensively, I was used to rumours being spread about the pack, but I couldnt feel angry towards Kim's mother.

"Aggressive behaviour, quick tempers...all that" she said, swishing her hand in front of her face dismissively. I was stumped, I couldn't excactly give her a good reason could I?

"They never hurt anybody" was all I could come up with

"You all work with Sam Uley don't you, in the garage's?" she asked softly, I nodded and stared at a spillage on the tiled floors for a while.

"Probably just the hard work" I began

"Makes us a bit agitated. I would never _ever_ do anything to hurt Kim, " I told her, there was no need to force conviction into my voice, it was true anyway. She nodded and after a while smiled at me warmly, "Yes...I see that. I just can't help feeling protective after..her father left. She never even knew him" there was a fierceness in her eyes, which quickly faded to desperation. It made me angry that her own father could leave her, why would anybody want to be away from Kim? "I'm sorry" I muttered, feeling slightly awkward as our conversation took a slightly more personal turn.

She thanked me and I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, trying to find a reason to leave- if I'm honest. "Shoot" I mumbled, slowly rising from the table and met her surprised eyes. "I have to see Sam, work stuff" I told her, she nodded knowingly and waved a brief goodbye, I had a feeling she'd ventured some old emotions by accident from her distant expression. Before I left I turned to look at her, "?" she looked up at my voice and smiled faintly. "I'm not leaving Kim, ever." I smiled and made my way into the dark forest, which started just outside her house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! 'nayali'- means I love you in Quileute by the way! I find the werewolf parts hard so bare with me! Anyway...ENJOYYY...please. **

7. "Finally, you're here man! Boy do we have news for you" Embry shouted as soon as I walked through Emily's front door, he dragged a hand through his hair in stress and his eyes went wide in amazement, she shook his head in disbelief as he followed me through to the kitchen curiously, where the voices were coming from. "Jared" a shocked voice choked, I was met with the dark, tired eyes of Jacob Black.

"There's a lot to explain" Sam's deep voice said calmly, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared down at Jacob. Jacob looked uncertainly back at him then snorted- causing everyone's heads to snap round at him.

"Basically, I've joined the gang" he said sarcastically. Sam growled and Jacob winced slightly- feeling the force of the leader's orders no doubt.

"Quit doing that" Jacob moaned, peeking up at Sam's hard face.

"Start respecting your brothers" Sam demanded, Jacob looked once around all of us and sighed. I knew how he felt, the unconvienient connection you automatically felt for these boys as soon as you phased, but wanting it to be anger.

"So what do we do all day? Aside from keeping the secret" he knew a lot for a beginner, I could give him that much.

"Sam filled me in the first time I...changed" he said in response to my impressed expression, he shuddered at the memory.

"Can we really hear each other's thoughts when we're in wolf form?" he asked, we all nodded, He nodded in understanding and looked thoughtful.

"And we heal really fast, and I guess you already know the being warm all the time bit" Quil said, knowing everybody knew excactly what Jacob was going through, everyone except Emily, who peeked out from behind Sam and looked warily at Jacob.

"Anyone want food?" she said quietly, and the table immediately cried 'hell yeah's' and requests for meals. Emily laughed as Sam glared at each of us, he slowly turned to Emily and gazed at her lovingly "_Please_" he re-expressed for us. I knew what he meant, I would do the same if it were Kim. The silence fell into an eruption of chatter and laughter, except Jake who looked away with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face.

"Oh come on Jake! You can understand why we ignored you for so long...it wasn't our fault!" Embry reasoned with him, leaning towards him.

Jacob couldnt help the smile that played at the edges of his lips, finally he surrendered and pulled Embry into a headlock, probably trying to test his newly found strength. After that he fit right in, like he'd been in the pack the whole time.

Jacob joining the pack had been an asset, because he held so much information that proved to be useful for the pack. We'd recently discovered a nomadic female vampire on a mission to avenge her partner's death by killing local girl(and Jacob's best friend) Bella Swan. The dangerous predator was loose in forks and our duty to protect our town kicked in- causing us to be on patrol mostly every night, my werewolf senses were going wild daily. Many hikers were reported missing and people near the area had sworn to seeing giant wolves roaming the forest late at night. Harry Clearwater did his best to cover tracks and tried to talk his bestfriend- the chief of police- out of the 'insane' idea. The chief of police just happened to have a daughter, Bella Swan; who I'd met once, when she first found out about Jake. Apparentely Bella's bloodsucker boyfriend left town and she got pretty depressed- according to Sam and Jake- who shuddered at the memory, little did the leech know he was leaving Bella unprotected by any unwanted visitors who wanted revenge. Jacob had us outside Bella's every night, guarding her front door in two's and running the circumference of forks- in case we should pick up any vampire scents. I savoured any moment's I had with Kim, which seemed to be mainly in class or when I wasn't patrolling-which was a very rare occasion.

We were lying on her bed one wednesday night, quite unknown to her family. Victoria had been coming to the town much less frequentely these past few weeks. "Jared?" Kim murmered, her body tucked against mine as she slowly drifted to sleep.

"Mmmm" was my response.

"Please tell me what you're chasing out there, I hate worrying" I hadn't told Kim about vampires, I didnt want to scare her. Maybe I should, I hated to think she was worrying.

"You'll freak out for sure" I said quietly, she yawned and pawed at my chest.

"I think I can handle it. I didnt faint or anything when you phased in front of me" she laughed, the memory of her jaw dropping as I phased popped up in my mind. The only source of light in her room was the dim glow from her bedroom lamp, outside the rain fell lightly, I heard it patter on her windowsill."Um..." where should I start.

"Spit it out" she said, her eyes closing slowly.

"I promise I'll believe you"

"Vampires" her body froze in my arms, then relaxed.

"Are they dangerous?" she asked,

"There's only one at the minute...so not to all of us" I said uncertainly, she seemed strangely calm. She was extremely tough, was my Kim. She could handle anything and not bad an eyelid, so strong.

"Good" was all she said, nuzzling closer to me. I clutched her protectively against me.

"What are they like? Cloaks and fangs?" she asked, and I laughed once

"Not quite. They're pale, fast and pretty indestructable" I explained

"Oh..and they dont age" I remembered, giving her all the details. I loved not hiding anything from her.

"Like you then" she said, did I imagine the crack in her voice at the end? She yawned again and held my neck with both her hands tightly, clingng to me. I hugged back but couldn't push away the worry that clouded my mind, was I just being overprotective?

I heard Kim's baby brother shift his weight in the next room, gurgling softly in his sleep. Georgio stuttered a snore then it cut off, followed by his wife's low moan. Kim's breathing deepened and lapped into a gentle rhythm, I watched her shoulders rise then fall gracefully for what seemed like hours, she murmured inaudible words and I gazed at her indescribible beauty for some while; smiling in amusement as her eyeballs flickerered behind her dark eyelids, and her mouth twitched into a slow spreading smile, she was _dreaming._ I'd been sleeping all day, so I wasnt tired; but listening to the sounds of the night I couldnt help but start to feel more and more exhausted, my eyelids drooped slowly as my mind slowed down and I felt myself slipping..."Stay" Kim ordered, my eyes burst open to find her's closed, she was talking in her sleep; I listened closely to hear more.

"Stay with me Jared" her voice was clear and loud, I wondered if she was really asleep. I wondered what she was dreaming about, why she thought I was going anywhere. She mumbled something else but I missed it, it was drowned out by the sharp cry of a wolf far in the distance.

I was fully alert now, slipping out the bed slowly and covering Kim's bare arms with the covers.

I knew that cry, pain, loss, agony. I whispered her a goobye and jumped out the window onto the hard ground below, running into the woods and phasing as fast as I could. I felt the familiar flashed of heat ripple through my tense body and relaxed as I let my form shift, the forest floor was suddenly farther down and I could feel the wind blow through my fur. _Finally _Embry sighed, _Come to the Clearwater's_ Sam ordered, I couldnt understand the pain in his voice, but I obeyed. As I ran through the mossy trees, and more of us phased; It became clear that something terrible had happened, images of Sue Clearwater weeping and her two kids standing helplessly by her side were stuck in Sam's mind. Harry was dead. I felt the feelings around me slowly fall and a sad, grief filled atmosphere set in our shared minds. I saw through Sam's head that Leah ran out the room and left Seth stranded, his expression agonisied and concerned. He hugged his mom and looked hopelessly at Sam, it made me wince.

I phased back outside the Clearwater's, quickly pulling on my shorts and trainers and jogging inside to find the scene that was in my head a moment ago, only now it was joined by Embry, Quil, Paul and I. "Where's Jake?" Paul demanded, everyone shrugged except Sam, who was rubbing Sue's back soothingly and sharing a concerned look with Seth. "With Bella, she jumped off a cliff" Sam said, not looking up from his duties. The shock subsided as Sam explained that it was not in fact, a suicide attempt; just some recreational fun.

"That chick sure sounds wierd" Seth chuckled, but in his eyes was a deep loss, an agony I could not yet begin to imagine.

We were joined soon by Chief Swan and Billy Black, who just nodded respectably our way. Charlie took Sam's place and knelt down beside Sue, handing her tissues and looking slightly lost, Billy breathed deeply through his nose with his eyes closed; his hand balled into a fist over his heart. We all did the same, I knew there had been a great loss for our town and I was saddened that the chief, the story teller; was gone.

We stayed at Sue's for hours with Charlie and Billy, I chatted to Seth about unimportant things and then placed my hand on his shoulder when he cried, letting it all out. Jacob never arrived. "Shit" muttered Sam, we all looked at him with confusion but he just shook his head and bolted out the door, as if another big thing could occur. I thought it might have something to do with Emily, the way he ran off so urgently. A while later Jacob came, greeted by his father who had a quiet discussion with him at the door. Jake looked utterly defeated, I didnt know if it was because of Harry or something else...but his face was completely lost and the corners of his mouth were pulled down for the rest of the evening.

Sam returned flanked by Leah about an hour later, she looked shaken as she ran upstair; she did not return. "What the hell was that?" Paul asked, a bewildered expression on his face as he saw Sam with his heartbroken ex girlfriend. Sam shook his head and returned to the scene of the house, he would tell us later.

After a while I started feeling a little usuless, Billy and Charlie were sharing the lose of their bestfriend with his wife, and Sam was talking quietly to Seth by the window. I could hear Leah sobbing upstair, probably from something Sam had said; it was horrible what he did to her...but he really couldnt have helped it even if he tried-not that he'd want to-. When Sam imprinted on Emily and left a broken Leah behind; he couldnt have been more guilty. For weeks he thought he wasnt worthy of Emily, he sort of exiled himself and lost touch with everyone after accidentally phasing in front of her and causing her everlasting scars, but then she asked for him and he came flying back like a shot, desperate for a second chance. I felt like a loser whimpering in the corner of the room, missing Kim. I realised I hadnt turned up at school today, would Kim be worried? I was completely exhausted after being up since midnight, it was now one in the afternoon. A few of the others eventually started drifting off home, and Sue assured us she would be okay, she had Seth and Leah! Jake wheeled Billy out to their car and Charlie,Sam and I walked slowly to behind them. "Hey Jacob?" Charlie called, Jacob turned around as Charlie caught up with him. Nice way to get out an awkward situation Charlie, very clever.

"Get home Jared, get some sleep. I'll let Kim know where you are" Sam said, my head was drooping and I was pretty sure I looked like a zombie. I thanked him and stumbled home, feeling a little out of it. When I swung through the door my mom was waiting, hands on hips with an impatient look on her face. "Where have you been all night? Do you know how worried I wa-"

"Relax mom, I was at Sue Clearwater's." I told her, clearly she hadnt heard the news yet.

"What? Why on earth were you there?" panic flew through her eyes at the mention of her mortal enemy- Sue. My mom did not like Sue, maybe that was putting it lightly. Ever since Sue 'stole' my mom's boyfriend way back in high school, she's held her responsible for everything else that went wrong in her life. She swears Sue's out to get her, personally I do not understand it at all.

"Harry died mom" I said solomely, bowing my head. Her face went very serious, and for once in her life she was speechless.

"How are Seth and Leah?" She asked, her expression was almost guilty.

I shrugged and struggled for words "Broken" I mumbled. She nodded in understanding and frowned, but it was a sad frown.

"Anyway- I'm gonna sleep" I said, breaking the eerie silence that surrounded us. She nodded and drifted back to the kitchen, busying herself with cleaning and cooking. I ran upstair and collapsed on my bed, sinking into sleep faster than ever.

My eyes fluttered open to the smell of rising bread and lemons; I realised Kim was laying next to me on my bed.

"My mom let you in?" I asked, Kim nodded. My mom and Kim got on like a house on fire, mom _adored_ Kim. How couldnt she? Kim was perfect.

"So pretty, such a good influence" was mom's description of her thoughts on Kim. My mom would invite Kim round all the time, for dinner or just to hang out. She was overjoyed I was with her, Kim was everything my mom wanted me to have and luckily she was everything _I_ ever wanted too. I got lucky with that one, my mom's picky over people.

"You've been asleep for hours" Kim said, she was sat on my bed now, stroking my hair.

"Sorry" I said, I wondered how long, had I kept her waiting too long? Was she bored?

"It's nice, watching you sleep" she murmured

"That way you cant annoy me" she said playfully, thankfully I could tell when she was teasing. I nudged her arm playfully and smiled up at her face in the darkness.

"What happened Jared? Tell me everything" slowly I told her about last night's events and her face fell when she heard about Harry; causing me to reach out and comfort her.

"How?" she gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

"Heart Attack" I said softly, I was never very close to Harry; but he'd helped me when I'd phased for the first time and he told me all the legends and stories that led me to believe was I was...what I am.

We'd recieved two new members to the pack; Seth and Leah Clearwater. Turns out Leah phased when we were all at Sue in the forest, Sam ran off to explain, this was going to be awkward with Leah and Sam in each other's heads. She was constantly bitter and bitchy towards us, it was something we'd all expected when we first found out she'd phased; something we'd have to get used to. Seth was the complete opposite, he was kind and warm hearted; he was estatic about becoming a werewolf, that wasnt a secret. The atmosphere in the Pack mind wasnt great, Leah's depressing mood brought everyone down, and Jacob was constantly thinking about bella and how she'd ran off to rescue to her vampire from Italy. I know he didnt want to think about, but it was so hard for him not to; he was in love with her. Sam's guilt added to all this, everyone time he thought about Emily Leah would wince and everybody else would feel her pain, including Sam. On the other hand, the happier hand; Quil had imprinted. Emily's niece had just moved down from the Makah reservation, and as soon as Quil saw her his life changed, maybe imprinting was a lot more common than we'd first expected. One problem, Claire was two. We didnt judge him, we saw through his mind what it really was; he didnt find it_ romantic_, he just loved and cared for her as much as any over-protective big brother at the moment...give it a couple of decades they'd be as happy as Sam and Emily.

The Cullen's were back, much to our dismay. It seemed whenever the Cullen's were near, trouble would come along shortly after. Jacob fell into a pit of depression, he missed Bella all the time. He also felt extremely guilty, in an attempt to get Bella out the clutches from Edward Cullen, he'd ratted her out to Charlie about the motorbike, Jake knew Bella would resent him now, his mind was the least happy of all places.

For me, life was good. With kim, it was fan_tastic_. It felt like we had forever to be together, but I wanted it all now. We'd never actually slept together,but according to Sam it was pretty phenomonal. I never pushed her to do anything, I let her lead the way in our physical relationship and the rest was so natural; we understood each other completely, I couldnt believe how amazing she was.I fell asleep with her every night, I could stay awake until she drifted off; then I'd slip out her window and sleep in my own bed. Mom wasnt worried, she knew where I was.

"Thinking about Kim?" it was saturday morning, the mouth watering smell of frying sausages and bacon filled the room as mom stood over the cooker, poking at the pan now and then, her eyebrows were raised at my expression; I was daydreaming about Kim...again.

"Yeah" I told her, smiling just at the mention of her name. Mom sighed.

"I feel like I should be excpecting an engagement announcement anyday now" Mom said, she was laughing but her brow was ever so slightly creased.

"I don't know about _that_, but you can sure get used to her...I love her" I said, sighing just as mom smiled warmly at me.

"I know, I can tell. Your father used to look at me like that...I miss him so much Jared" I never knew my dad, he died before I was born. All I knew was that _his_ great grandfather was a werewolf, and that's where I got it from. A single tear rolled down my mom's face and her eyes glazed over, she was somewhere in the past now; thinking about dad.

"Hey, don't cry. You have me" I told her reassuringly, though I didnt know if it actually sounded convincing.

She smiled down lovingly at me, her palm rested against my cheek.

"I know, I know" she sighed shakily and forced a smile, getting back to her cooking and flustering around the stove.

I really did love my mother.


End file.
